1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a walking or ski pole used in Nordic Walking or skiing, or a pole used for assistance in some other physical exercise performance, such as skating. More specifically, the object of the invention is a pole for measuring the physiological effect of pole-assisted exercise and for controlling the exercise performance.
2. Description of the Background Art
Nordic Walking was developed to replace or supplement traditional skiing as a form of exercise. As a pole it uses a pole modified from a conventional ski pole, which is shorter than a pole used in skiing. The shaft part may, however, be produced using the same methods and the same materials as with ski poles. The grip part of the walking pole is identical with a ski pole, but the lower part of the walking pole differs from a ski pole. A walking pole lacks a sharp steel spike, the purpose of which in a ski pole is to provide sufficient grip for the thrust motion on a slippery and even icy surface. Since pole exercise takes place mainly when the ground is unfrozen, or even in winter conditions often on surfaces cleaned of snow and gritted well, this type of spike is not necessarily required. It is, therefore, often replaced by a rounded and also slightly thickened end of rubber or plastic. In the vicinity of the end may be a widened section, the purpose of which is to prevent the pole from penetrating too deep into the ground, should the terrain for some reason be particularly soft. This part corresponds to the ring in a ski pole.
In summer, the aim of pole exercise is to strain the muscle groups of the upper body as in traditional or free-style cross-country skiing on snow. When skiing on snow, the function of the hands is to maintain the speed of the skier and to increase slide in joint action with the legs. The weak friction between the snow and the ski prevents the skier from advancing efficiently in a diagonal style without the assistance of the poles. The friction between the snow and the ski and the manner of moving automatically control the working of the upper body during a skiing performance.
In Nordic Walking, one moves normally by walking on a non-slip surface, whereby using the muscles of the upper body as a part of the exercise performance feels unnatural. For the majority of Nordic Walkers, performing long-lasting exercise with an even strain on the upper and lower body is extremely difficult. Adopting the correct style for exercising with poles is also difficult without instruction. The correct usage of a pole involves taking into account the starting and stopping points of the thrust, the duration of the working pace and the power of the thrust.